The conventional tent consists of brackets, ropes, curtains and other components, wherein the rope is fixed between an anchoring point and the tent to provide the tent a stable supporting force. A user can nail camp nails into the ground to form anchoring points or bind the rope to a surrounding steady object such as a trunk. A camping site is usually located on the outskirts of a city or in the mountains. These locations often lack lighting. At night, campers will find it difficult to perceive where the camp rope is located. Occasionally, accidents occur in the case that the campers are stumbled and injured by ropes. In this regard, referring to FIG. 1, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) is used to fabricate a soft luminescent tube 900 in the prior art. The luminescent tube 900 is wound around the camp rope 800 and emits cold light through power to warn the user about a position where the camp rope 800 is located. However, the luminescent tube 900 will have potential safety hazards in case of accidentally leaking because of the presence of mercury. In addition, the luminescent tube 900 is an additional device which is hardly integrated with the camp rope 800 and is thus not easy to use. Because the luminous efficiency of the luminescent tube 900 is not ideal, it must waste a lot of power if exhibit sufficient brightness is exhibited. Therefore, it is necessary to make improvements on the prior art.